This invention relates to a worktable with a working surface adjustable in height and/or inclination, which is connected with a table mount by means of an adjustment mechanism.
There are worktables of this general type having different designs. In a first class of worktables, the worktable held in horizontal position can be adjusted only in height. This group includes worktables as they are described, for example, in German Patent Application DE-AS No. 27 43 073 and German Utility Model DE-GM No. 80 03 214.
In a second class of worktables, the working surface can be changed only in inclination. Examples of this second group of worktables, for example, are shown in German Utility Models DE-GM No. 80 25 650 and DE-GM No. 81 08 834.
In a third class of worktables, the working surface can be changed in height as well as in inclination, as shown, for example, in German Patent Application DE-OS No. 28 46 223.
Complicated design is common to all these disclosed worktables. The prior worktables are completely assembled in the manufacturing plant and brought to the place of use as a unit. In addition, worktables must be provided in different table widths, which may not be directly expanded or connected with other office furniture or with a modular system.